Slave
by Spinalz
Summary: A girl has gone to the dark side of life as a vampire, But what's this, her master end's up falling for her instead of using her for power and one of his best friends dispise's her so much he tries to kill the half breed KaixOc
1. A New Half Breed

Disclamer: i don't own beyblade except my own characters...the first chappie may sound like another story but after this chappie it's mine

created by Ciel Of Light

* * *

A girl about the age of 19 had long silvery white hair, and silvery blue eyes, pale skin was standing in a dimly lit room with her master's friend know as tyson.

She wore a loose white knee high hold to neck dress, with some bangles around her right wrist. And a bandage around her right shin with a cuff from a chain at the bottom, she had the same around her left wrist.

She was quite while she waited for her master to come home.

She heard Tyson's voice

"Pathetic wasn't it, Chiku? I remember exactly the day when Kai saved you, you were half dead beaten up by girls in your school. I wonder why he pitied someone as worthless as you."

The words of the midnight blue haired boy brought dead images back into her mind.

It was a dark full moon night when she died. She remembered that she ran desperately into the graveyard to hide from her tormentors.

_In their eyes beating her up was just entertainment for fun. As she tried to escape them she accidentally tripped and fell onto the ground. Her persecutors caught up with her and beat her until she almost bleed to death._

_Then suddenly their heads were sliced off and blood splashed onto the ground and in Chiku's face. _

_Weakly she looked up coughing blood as she met crimson eyes. His grey bangs and black cape flickered in the wind. The sword he held in his hand dripped with blood._

"_Who are you?" Chiku asked, pain stinging her lungs as she breathed. Strangely she wasn't afraid of him. _

_In reality she was glad that he killed them so she could die, too if she had to._

_Her life didn't mean anything to her. She had no one who loved her, not even her own parents._

"_You have pretty eyes. I like them." The mysterious man said huskily. _

_He kneeled down, pulling the heavily injured girl onto his lap." They are filled with pure hate and fear against your own race." His thumb brushed over the area under her eyes._

_The silver eyed girl rested her head on the man's broad chest. His smell of blood filled her nose._

"_Tell me little one do you want to die?"_

"_I don't care."_

"_Don't you want revenge?"_

_She gave him no answer._

"_I'll save your life if you want to get what your hearts desires. Vengeance."_

_The girl was silent. But her eyes flickered at his offer._

_He chuckled._

"_Let's make a pact. I'll save your human life and in return you'll serve me, you'll only obey me. But I have to warn you if you accept my offer you will start your new life as a part of the darkness. You will never be able to break free from its tight grip. So what do you want to die- or to live?"_

"_I don't want to die."_

_He smirked, revealing his fangs. "Wise choice." Then he whispered into her ear "Close your eyes."_

_She closed her eyes. He bent down and sank his fangs deep into her soft neck. _

_As she opened her eyes she saw her blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. The pain in her chest was gone and her black pupil turned into slits._

"_Welcome to your new life. I am Kai your new master."_

-------------------

Chiku opened her eyes at Tyson's taunting laugh "shut up"!

Tyson smirked "ooou did I hit a sensitive spot"?

"drop it or else"

Tyson chuckled and closed his eyes "you wouldn't da…"

He opened his eyes to see a steel cold blade at his throat, she whispered with a deathly cold tone "dare to try me"

Tyson was about to answer when they heard a cold males voice "tyson, leave her alone"

They looked up to see kai standing in the door way.

Chiku smirked "welcome back master kai"

Kai nodded "I want a bath"

Chiku nodded and released her hand and the sword disappeared.

She walked passed tyson and shot him a smirk before she headed up stairs.

Kai walked over to the fire and heard Tyson's voice "why do you keep her around, she's a filthy half blood"

Kai stared into the fire "becos she has great powers"

Tyson nodded with a smirked "so you plan to kill her"

Kai didn't answer but instead he disappeared.

Chiku had filled up her master's bath.

Just as she stood up she felt her master's cold but demanding aura behind her.

She spun around to meet his cold grey eyes, she gave a coldish smile "would you like me to join you master"?

Kai looked at her then gave a slight nod before he proceeded to his 3 foot long and deep bath.

Chiku stripped down and wrapped a towel around her self then grabbed a sponge and sat behind kai with her legs in the water and she started to wash his shoulders and back.

"did you find any interesting prey"?

Kai moaned "Hn"

She lent down to his neck and grazed her fangs along the skin "anything good for me"?

Kai lent his head back and looked up "I'll take you hunting soon"

Chiku smiled then slipped into the bath and sat on the step on the inside of the bath.

She closed her eyes and felt slow cold breathing over her neck. Her eyes slowly opened and she felt teeth gently pierce the skin on her neck.

She moaned "master"

"Hn"?

She lent back "your hurting me"

Kai pulled back and looked her in the eyes before getting out "we leave in 10 minutes be ready"

He left the bathroom, Chiku sighed and whispered "damn it" she brought her hand up to her neck to brush over the bite mark kai left on her neck.

She closed her eyes and held the wound with her hand.

She decided to get out and get dressed.

When Chiku was dressed she headed down stairs to the lounge room where the roaring fire was still going.

Tyson was sitting on the couch reading while her master was staring into the fire aimlessly while holding a book.

Tyson looked up and smirked.

Chiku sent him a glare "so you can actually read, not as dumb as I thought you were"

Tyson sneered and kai turned around "drop it you two"

Chiku bowed "yes master"

Kai put down his book "come on chi"

She nodded and followed him out into the night.

-------------

Kai was standing in a park watching Chiku feed on a preppy girl he had lured here from his school for her.

He only went to school so he could learn of today's world and to pick out prey.

Just then they heard a males voice "so you did take her after all"

Chiku lifted her head up just right the moon shine turned them bright green like a cat.

Kai smirked "long time no see tala"

Chiku dropped the dead girl to the ground and stood up next to her master. Blood dribbled down her chin and was smired over her cheek.

Tala walked closer to them and looked at Chiku "my what a beautiful girl, what's your name kiddo"

Chiku looked at kai who nodded. She bowed "I am Howasaki Chiku, I am slave to my Master Kai"

Tala chuckled and bowed "I am Ivanov Tala of the Ivanov clan also kai's best friend"

Chiku looked at kai "but I thought tyson was your best friend"

Kai looked at tala "he is one out of four"

Chiku nodded.

Tala walked up to Chiku and wiped the blood from her face "there you look much prettier"

Chiku purred, but she jumped back "don't touch me" she made a growling sound.

Kai smirked "she doesn't like many people touching her…chi go back and wait at the house…don't wait up"

Chiku eyed tala "as you wish"

She back flipped into the air and twisted her body round before changing into a black cat.

She hissed at tala before running off into the night.

Tala chuckled "feisty little thing"

Kai nodded "had a rough child hood…come on"

Tala nodded and followed him.


	2. SchoolI think

Disclamer: i don't own beyblade except my own characters...

created by Ciel Of Light

* * *

Around 4 in the morning

Chiku woke up from the door shutting and the end of the bed sinking down. She sat up to see kai taking off his boots "master you should rest before school"

"Hn"

Chiku crawled up behind him and massaged his shoulders.

Kai groaned and lent back so his head was on Chiku's lap.

Before she knew it, he was asleep with his head on her lap.

She smiled and played with his grey bangs. After a while she sighed and decided to get up and get dressed for school.

Kai had promised to take her so she didn't get bored and so she could pick out prey and learn some things.

The school didn't have a uniform so she wore her normal clothes and put her hair into a low plat before setting her master's stuff out and heading down stairs.

She sat up on top of the book shelf to escape tyson and to read while she waited for kai to get up.

Just then she heard a males voice "Hmm Dragon Keeper…that book was interesting but it wasn't that great"

Chiku turned her head to see tala sitting next to her in black leather pant's, a black bonds shirt with two spiked belts, one clung to his hip and the other was lopsided.

He had an arm band on and black boots.

She screamed and pushed him off

Tala landed in a crouched position on the edge of the lounge.

He looked up "that wasn't nice"

Chiku made a face "my spot, find your own"

They heard a chuckled "that's her special spot where she likes to wait and hide"

They looked over to see a half asleep kai standing in the door way from the hall and the lounge room.

Tala nodded "weird"

Chiku threw a book at the back of his head and huffed.

Tala climbed off the lounge and kai looked up at Chiku "that reminds me… chi, tala's going to be staying with us a while"

Chiku growled before turning into a black cat and running out the front door.

Kai sighed "she doesn't like you much"

Tala smirked "I get that a lot"

Kai nodded "are you coming to the school"?

Tala nodded "im not staying here with tyson"

Kai nodded "come on" they headed out side and Chiku sat on his shoulder and nuzzled her head against his.

Kai patted her head "grab your bag we're leaving"

Chiku nodded and jumped off his shoulder before heading in side, 5 seconds later she came back out in her human form with a shoulder bag.

Her and tala followed kai down the street, around two blocks and they came to Nagasaki High.

Chiku walked along side kai and looked around as people were staring and glaring at her.

She glared back and kai lead her and tala to the principle's office "see you in class"

He glided off.

Chiku pushed pass tala and into the office.

Tala smirked "this should be interesting"

He shut the door behind him.

Kai was sitting in the back of the class room in the corner looking out the window while the rest of the class was talking and laughing.

But they all sat down and shut up as soon as the teacher walked in.

Kai didn't bother to look up, he smirked at the thought of Chiku's reaction.

Just then the door opened and the principles assistant walked in followed by Chiku and tala.

Chiku was walking behind tala looking annoyed.

The assistant left, they're homeroom teacher Mr. Kawasaki cleared his throat "class today we have Tala and Chiku Ivanov joining us from Russia"

Chiku's head snapped up "what… wait…"! she caught site of kai and he gave her a nod cross glare.

Mr. Kawasaki looked at her "yes miss Ivanov"?

She shook her head "never mind, it's not important"

He nodded "well tala won't you go and sit next to kai and Chiku you can sit next to matilda, she's the one with pink hair in the middle"

Chiku sent kai a quick glare before going and taking her seat.

During recess, kai and Chiku were at the back of the school behind the shed.

Chiku glared at kai "how could you kai… I don't want to be tala's sister"!

Kai looked at her "you know very well that you couldn't come back here with the name Howasaki"

Chiku glared at him "I know that but why him"

Kai slammed her into the shed wall and lent his head down to her neck "becos it wouldn't be right if I told them you were my sister… then I wouldn't be able to have my way"

Chiku gasped and closed her eyes as his fangs pierced the skin around her collar bone.

Her knee's went weak "kai…kai…please stop…it hurts"

Kai retracted his fangs and looked her in the eyes "tell me when it doesn't hurt"

Kai nipped at her ear lobe and his teeth gently grazed down her neck and back to the spot he had just bitten but her didn't bite again.

He nipped and sucked around the bite mark.

Chiku's knee's collapsed but kai had hold of her. Just then she lost control and one of her wings were visible.

They heard a males voice "Oi… get lost this is our spot"

Chiku hid behind kai and tried to hide her wing.

Kai looked up and saw a kid in his grade known as Michael, one of the players in the school.

Chiku popped her head out from behind kai's back and made a face at him.

Kai grabbed her hand and lead her out of there.

Chiku looked at kai when they got to the benches "why didn't you just bite or kill him"!

Kai sighed "I can't it's daylight, im not risking my cover for an idiot like him"

Chiku nodded "I understand master"

Just then someone yelled "WATCH OUT"!

Chiku turned around and a hard leather foot ball hit her in the forehead and her world went black.

When Chiku woke up she looked around and saw the room was dark, just then the door opened and kai and tala walked in.

Chiku flew out of bed and hugged tala "ani, I missed you soooo much"!

Her head rested on tala's chest, kai and tala looked bemused.

Kai sighed "it must have been that hit to the head"

Chiku looked up "hello master"

She hugged him.

Kai sighed and patted her head.

Chiku smiled.

Kai sighed once more "there's some dinner down stairs"

Chiku nodded and turned into a cat then ran down stairs.

Tala looked at kai "this could be interesting you know"

Kai looked out the door "but it could be dangerous too"

Just then they heard a crash, loud hissing and "you fucking bitch, get back here"!

Kai and tala ran down to the kitchen to see tyson sitting on the floor with blood spilt on the floor and himself, claw marks on his cheek and a bite mark on his arm.

Tyson looked up "you should learn to keep you bitch at bay kai"

Kai glared at him and they heard a low angry growl from under the fridge.

Tyson stomped out of the room, kai walked over to the fridge "chi"

She crept out from under the fridge and change back, there was blood on her dress and dripping down her face, she had a cut on her right forearm.

Tala stood next to kai "what happened"?

Chiku growled "he started to tease me, I ignored it and he spilt blood over me and cut my arm…I scratched him and bit his arm then ran under the fridge"

Her eyes shined gold with anger.

Kai groaned "go and clean your self up"

Chiku grinned "hai kai-kun"

She walked out of the room

Tala looked at kai "she has changed a lot"

Kai nodded "im going out for a bit, keep an eye on Chiku"

Tala nodded and kai was gone, after 30 minutes tala went up stairs to see Chiku was gone, he found a note on her pillow "Dear ala, im hungry so I went to find food, be back soon, love Ku"

He groaned "kai is going to kill me"

Chiku was walking down a deserted street lit lightly by street lights, she stopped when she heard a rustling in the bushes, she heard laughing.

Chiku went to run when she was yanked back by strong arms.

She screamed "LET ME GO"!

A grunt was heard "she's another vampire"

A man walked out of the shadows with a large wooden stick, he looked Christian.

Chiku hissed "let me go"!

She struggled and scratched the guys arm and tried to bite him, he pulled out a cross "back off you demon from hell"

Chiku hissed and cowered like it actually hurt her but she was just putting on an act.

Two guys pinned her down and she struggled and fought back "let me go you disgusting pigs"!

She hissed as the guy with the stake came closer, he knelt down along side her "such a waste… a pretty girl like you could of made a mortal man happy…but like the rest I've got to dispose of you"

He raised the stake up high "I'll make it quick so it hurt's less"

Chiku closed her eyes and screamed "KAAAAAAI"!

A breeze picked up and Chiku could feel the warm texture of blood over her body but it wasn't her's, she opened her eyes to see kai standing over her with his sword drawn.

The tip was resting on the ground but it was stained blood red, his head was down and his shoulder's were shaking with laughter.

He looked up at the last remaining man "you foolish mortal's think you can kill us with your weak arse things you call weapons…you make me sick"!

Chiku sat up, she was sitting underneath kai but in between his legs, she grinned.

Her body was drenched in blood, kai readied his blade to attack again but stopped when Chiku pulled on his pant's "kai-kai can we go home, let that guy go…he's still a kid… plus he can send his headquarters a message"

Kai looked down at her and his blade disappeared "kid your lucky this time…get out of my sight before I change me mind"

The kid scrambled out of the street.

Kai looked at Chiku and sighed. Chiku grinned "thank you master, you saved me"

Kai started to walk away "come on chi"

Chiku turned in to a cat and ran after him, they got home and tala was walking down stairs.

Chiku looked up "ANI"! she ran over and hugged him "aniki, kai saved me today"! she grinned.

Tala put an arm around her waist "what did you do this time"?

Chiku pouted "me…I did nothing…some vampire hunter's tried to kill me"

Tala sighed "you should be careful…im going to bed and you should go wash your self off"

Chiku nodded and kissed his cheek "nite Aniki" she kissed kai on the cheek "thankies master" she ran up stairs.

Tala looked at kai "she sound's like she's giving you trouble"

Kai sighed "she is, especially now she's lost her cold demeanour"

Tala smirked "nite master" he headed down the hall and a rapier flew passed him and stuck into the wall.

Chiku had cleaned her self off and was wrapped in a towel looking for something to wear since her clothes were covered in blood and wear soaking.

Just then the door opened, Chiku turned around "Ne, master…I can't find anything to wear"

Kai looked up to see Chiku standing in a fluffy white towel. His eyes flashed and Chiku was shoved into the wall.

She looked up into kai's eyes, there was a mixture of desire and something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Kai's teeth connected with her collar bone, his fangs sunk in, Chiku groaned and her knees started to fail her.

"Ne kai"?

"Hn"?

"it still…hurts"

Kai retracted his fangs but he continued nipping and sucking on her collar bone.

Chiku made a loud moan and her teeth grew, her knee's failed her and her towel dropped.

Kai smirked but he held onto her so she didn't fall over.

He pulled back from her neck and took in what she actually looked like.

Chiku tried to stand back up but she fell in to kai's chest, he smirked.

Chiku looked up and her fangs sank into his neck.

Kai moaned and his hand's fondled around her curves.

Blood was seeping out of the corner of her mouth, Chiku lost control and her wings broke free. They wrapped around her and kai.

000

Chiku woke up from light shining in her eyes, she sat up and a sharp pain kicked in from her back.

She struggled but got up and threw on one of kai's shirts and walked over to the bay window where he was sitting watching the sun set with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

She gave a weak smile and sat between his legs with her back resting against his chest, kai didn't look at her but he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"does it hurt"?

Chiku looked out the window at the sun rise, her voice was quite "my legs and wings hurt a lot to move…I think my wings are gonna be dormant for a couple of days"

Kai nodded and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I think you should stay home and rest today"

Chiku pouted "but…but"

"no buts, it order you to rest"

Chiku looked down "hai master…but can I still go hunting"?

Kai sighed "we'll see"

Chiku nodded and kai got up carefully so he didn't hurt Chiku.

He looked at her "I'll see you later"

Chiku nodded and he kissed her forehead before heading into the bathroom.

Chiku just laid on the bay windows bed and watched the sun and birds.


	3. Finallight and darkness

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but I do own Chiku, If I could own one person from beyblade…I'd have trouble becos tala and kai are sooooo cool but so is ray._

_Well enjoy the last chappie of this story_

_-------------------_

_Last time_

_He looked at her "I'll see you later"_

_Chiku nodded and he kissed her forehead before heading into the bathroom._

_Chiku just laid on the bay windows bed and watched the sun and birds._

Kai left with tala to go to school, on the way two girls caught up with them yelling out "kai kun, tala kun wait up"!

Kai and tala sighed but gave them a seductive smirk "hey girls"

Tala wrapped an arm around the tall blondes waist, her name was candy, while kai wrapped his arm around a short brunettes waist named skye.

They headed off to school, all day kai kept on thinking about Chiku, but he couldn't understand why. He only wanted her powers but then why did he sleep with her…had he meant to.

Sure he had slept with his victims from school and it hadn't meant anything but now he had slept with his servant and he had actually felt compassion for her.

Just then a burning sensation spread threw his neck, he grabbed the mark and yelled out in pain.

Everyone looked at him and the teacher walked over to him "Mr. Hiwatari are you all right"?

Kai got up and shoved the desk aside, tala got up "kai"?

He sent him a look before yelling in pain and running from the room. Tala followed him out the door, he caught up "whats wrong"?

"Chiku, there's something wrong with her"!

They made it home to see the front door was opened, tala went down the hall way while kai went up the stairs, he noticed blood smired all over the walls and floor boards.

He walked into his room to see a pool of blood with a cat in the middle. He ran over "Chiku, Chiku are you alive"?

Chiku changed back to normal and her wings were blood soaked, she gave a weak smile "you came back" she coughed blood up into his face

Kai smiled with relief "who did this to you"?

"ty…tyson…cough …he….he…cough…was helping….the ….vampire…cough, cough….hunters…im….im sorry…master…cough….but he's….dead" she started a coughing fit and spluttered blood.

Kai smirked "it doesn't matter…I all ready knew" he bit his wrist "here drink this" he lowered his wrist for Chiku.

Before she took the blood she looked into kai's eyes "tell…tell me that…that you have….feelings…fee…for me…or there's….no…point…in…living anymore" she started to cough.

Kai looked shocked, he lent down and gave her a quick kiss "of course I do…now drink before it's too late"

Chiku smiled and weakly took his arm, after a bit kai pulled his arm back and moved it down to the deep wound in her side and dribbled his blood over it.

Chiku hissed in pain. Just then kai heard tala's voice "kai, there's hunter's still in the house"!

Kai looked at Chiku "I'll be back soon"

She nodded and watched him walk out the door and down stairs.

000

Kai and tala had taken care of the hunters, they were puffed out, kai smirked "there all clean now"

They looked around the house to see it was covered in blood. Tala laughed "yeah its as clean as much as Michael Jackson's white"

Just then kai remember "chi" he ran up stairs to a tyson standing at the window holding Chiku up with a dagger to her throat.

Kai glared at him "let her go, she has no value to you"

Tyson smirked and laughed "she has no value to me of course but taking her life will be my pleasure" he raised the blade higher

Kai looked into Chiku's eyes and he saw her smirk before there was a bright flash of light and two screams. The flash died down and he saw Chiku standing on the window still on her tip toes.

She looked so angelic except her wings, one held the angelic glow of white while the other had the aura of darkness and was black. Her skin held life but her eyes held grim.

Chiku smiled and tala came up behind kai, "I can give you the life you've all ways dreamed of or I can give you the life you follow now…make your choice"

Tala looked at kai then to Chiku "I chose the line of life…but why"

Chi nodded and got off the window then walked gracefully to kai, she held the palms of her hands to his chest and rested her head between them "it's up to you now kai"

He held her tight "if I chose life will I loose you"?

Chiku looked up "even if we do we'll be reunited once more"

Kai looked at his life of darkness then to tala and back to chi, he smiled and lent down to kiss her but just before their lips met he whispered "I chose life becos I love you"

Their lips clashed and everything went black.

Chiku felt air fill her lungs, her eyes opened to see a street where she used to be, she was lying down on a grassy path and there was a guy hovering over her "miss are you all right"! "hello wake up"

Chi groaned "im up…what happened"?

She half sat up to see her self staring into deep purple orbs, her breath hitched as she saw it was kai.

He smiled "hi I just moved in across the street and you fainted so I thought I'd help ya"

Chi looked at him "so you don't remember me"

He looked like he was thinking and shook his head then lent down to her ear "how could I forget you"

Chiku grinned and hugged him tight.

She was relived that she had her life back with her step brother tala and her lover Kai Hiwatari, everything went back to normal and kai was all ways protecting her from bullies.

------------------------------------------------------------

The end…I hope you enjoyed my crappy story and I might make a sequel. Im sorry but this chappie is a bit crappy but yeah hoped you enjoyed

I might continue this story but you'll have to wait and see

Created by Ciel of light


End file.
